ShouChan's Reaction
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Things he'd do for a little amusment. Byakuran liked to play with others emotions and Shouichi was no acception nor was little Ai. Can Shouichi and Ai see threw the lies and tricks? ShouichixOc with hints of Byakuranxoc


**Lady hyena-Chan:  
****Well I had originally started this fic for a friend, Human, and sent it their way to continue it but they gave up it without even writing. So it's back with me. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it. I don't own anything in this only the idea and the OC. Enjoy. Normally I wouldn't use things like san, chan, and kun but for the sake of keeping Byakuran in character I shall here.  
_**

"I wonder what Shou-chan's face will be like when he finds out…" Byakuran mutter to himself, still carrying the carefree attitude, he was known for, after what he had done. It was as if it didn't bother him in the least. He smiled to himself grabbing one of his marshmallows. All he had to do was wait. 'Shou-chan' would eventually figure it out, he was smart enough too, but was he caring enough too?  
_

_Previously in the week:_

"Yo, Shou-chan," Byakuran said threw the computer monitor. Shouichi jumped not expecting Byakuran to contact him so early in the day. "Any new reports?" he asked playfully, his usual carefree smile spread across his face.

"No Byakuran-san, none," he replied flatly. He had spent a great amount of time last night running threw everything they had one the Vongola and nothing new was hidden in it, thus a waste of time. The door opened to his room suddenly drawing his attention. In walked a close friend of Shoichi, Ai. She walked in shyly, a little blush across her cheeks, something Ai always had. She had her dark brown hair tied back today- like always, wearing a white spell uniform much like the cervellos.

"Shou-kun I brought you some more of that Pecan drink you like," her voice was quiet like always. He couldn't help himself from smiling as she walked over to him. She always seemed to lighten his mood no matter how tired, upset, or down he was.

"Ai-Chan!" Byakuran shouted waving, getting her attention as she handed Shoichi his can. She jumped turning to the monitor. She hadn't realized they were connected until then.

"Byakuran-sama!" her blush increased as she avoided looking directly at the monitor. "Sorry I didn't know," she cried bowing, apologizing.

"Aw don't use 'sama' it makes me seem uptight," Ai didn't know how to respond to him so she just stood there, looking away. "Use 'kun' alright," Shouichi rolled his eyes trying to keep his cool. Ai nodded before making a beeline for the door.

"Wait Ai-Chan!" He shouted again with a fake worried look, he waited a moment for her to come back -which she did slowly- before his smile came back.

"Y-yes Byakuran-sa-kun?" Shouichi felt his angry boiling, he hated when Byakuran did this every time Ai came into the room and he knew. He always insisted he talk to her. And each time, he'd get angrier and angrier…no not angrier but jealous. He hated how Byakuran would look at her- even if it was threw a monitor- or how he'd talk to her so nicely making her blush more.

Byakuran didn't say anything for some time just smiled looking at her. Ai soon found herself looking back at him. She couldn't help but to stare into his lilac colored eyes. She had admitted to Shouichi how much she like Byakuran's eyes but only him. The two were like best friends. She knew him as well as he knew her. No secrets…well expect one…

"I just wanted to see if you'd come back," that was always his excuse for calling her back. She nodded slowly looking over to Shouichi. He wasn't looking at either of them rather staring bitterly at the beverage Ai had brought him with his fist clenched. It was all he could do to stop himself from yelling at Ai to get out. Something outside of the monitor -on Byakuran's end- caught his attention. "Oh? Bye-bye Ai-chan, Shou-chan!" he waved briefly before the screen went black again. Ai finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"He is an odd one, eh, Shou-kun?" She spoke how she had at the beginning when she first came in, softly and sweetly with out hesitation. With no reply she looked over at the one she adored so much. Shoichi was sitting how he was-fist clenched, anger filled eyes- totally ignoring her. Ai wasn't sure what to do, she normally never seen him like this. It scared her.

You're probably thinking why a person such as Ai would be doing in the Millefiore family? Such a timid, shy girl in a ruthless family. Ai did one thing and one thing well! She made the uniforms they wore. It was one of the few jobs Ai could do but she did it happily as long as she got to stay with her best friend- Shou-kun- nothing else mattered. She made for the Black Spells and the White. She did admit she disliked making some of the uniforms for the Black Spells since some like to do unnecessary things. But it didn't matter in the end, it took a mere 5 minutes if that to get the fittings then (if they were needed) otherwise she never seen anyone. When she wasn't making uniforms she was helping Shouichi- much like the cervellos- with what ever he needed and some times even helping Byakuran.

Which brings up the topic Byakuran. He didn't care one bit for Ai, despite the attention he sometimes gave her. Rather he enjoyed the look each time Shou-chan got when he'd talk to her. He enjoyed watching Shouichi swarm. It was obvious Shouichi held some affection for Ai but it was also obvious he never told her. Ai on the other hand cared for each person she met, though some on a higher scale then other. At the top of her list was, of course, Shou-kun followed closely by Byakuran-sama.

"S-Shou-kun?" Ai asked meekly backing away. Something inside told her to go but another part told her to stay. She waited for a reply but Shouichi didn't say nothing, clearly deep in thought about something. Against her better judgment she decided it'd be best if she left; which she did. Whatever Shou-kun was thinking about was clearly important.

She backed away slowly before turning all the way around, heading for the door. But before she got to the doors to open them, they opened on their own. In walked the Cervello twins. Ai knew them pretty well, they were….nice at times. She knew they didn't much care for her but they did care for Shouichi so Ai thought it better not to get into a fight with them. She didn't look back as she exited the room- she didn't need to, to know what was coming next.

His shouting could be heard all the way down the hall. She couldn't make out the words with the doors closed tightly, but she didn't think much on it. Shouichi had a tempter; everyone knew that. Ai hummed quietly to herself making her way back to her room. Oddly enough she held a room right next door to Shouichi. He insisted she be there saying that it "ease his mind knowing nothing bad was happening" (hint hint) which she never fully understood.

With a tired sigh she made her way over to her large bed, another thing she didn't understand why she got. From what she seen of the other rooms of low ranking -like herself -held all small beds, everything was small really. She wondered if Shouichi had a small room like everyone else or if he had a large room. He was a of a higher rank then herself so based on that he should have a much better room. But then wasn't that room she was in just moments ago where he always his bed room? It was where he slept. Her head swirled thinking so much on it.

In the end she concluded that, that in fact that was his bed room. Thus a large room! She felt accomplished solving her own question. She'd never been in any other room where he was so it had to be his room ; was her basing. And it was right next to hers, another clue she could bases her conclusion on. Even if it wasn't it was now, in her mind at least.

Just staring…that's all she did. Stare at the white ceiling above her, bored. There was seldom anything for her to do now that she was ahead on the uniforms and with Shouichi in a foul mood she had no company. In this vast origination you'd think Ai had a friend (outside of Shouichi) but nope, she didn't. People found Ai odd, to put it bluntly. She could jabber on about nothing, or was as quiet as a mouse. So no friends for Ai but she didn't mind one bit! In her free time she would draw various things she came across while wondering. She had several picture drawn of Shouichi. Ones with him sleeping (with his headphones on of course) others with him and Byakuran-sama and some with the twins. None with her. She had some of Byakuran too! She took a great interest in drawing him for a spell. Most times when she did take the time to draw him Shouichi would come in, get mad, and leave. Other then those two; she had ones of various rooms in the large building, various people who's names she didn't know. Really anything that caught her eye of interest and mood but right now she wasn't interested in drawing. She was bored and when Ai was bored she tended to do strange things.

Shouichi sighed rubbing his head. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at the twin cervello, they hadn't been the ones to upset him but they had come at the wrong time. His mind went to what had caused the anger. Byakuran talking to Ai. He always talked to her in that manner, which bothered Shouichi, not that he talked to her! He'd prefer all together if Byakuran didn't talk to Ai but he'd rather not cause problems. He couldn't figure it out, really, why Ai was so important to him.

He had met her back in middle school and they quickly became friends threw some strange way he didn't remember exactly. And soon after that meeting Ai would come over for dinner or just to hang out. His mother would always tease him about Ai being just his type; but he insisted they were only friends. And when he went off to college Ai and him still stayed good friends some how, even when Shouichi was befriended by Byakuran. Ai at that time didn't know him all to well and vise versa but it soon changed when Byakuran formed the Millfiore family. That's when he noticed the way Byakuran would talk to Ai.

"Forget it," he mumbled to himself trying to push it out of his mind but it continued to nag him. When Ai had left she seemed upset…he knew he needed to apologize or she'd sulk in her room. With a frustrated sigh he stood from his chair heading towards her room. He was thankful her room was close.

He knocked before going in, "Ai-chan?" he questioned.

"Oh! Shou-kun! It's you," Ai shouted peeking around the corner from her bathroom. Shouichi corked a brow staring at her blankly wondering what she was doing. Obviously she wasn't bathing as her clothes were still on…well sort of much like him she disliked her jacket, even though she had made it.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking towards her. He noticed various bottles of things spread across her floor. He bent down picking one up. "Vanilla?"

"Yeah! I'm trying to make a new scent! The perfect scent!" Ai shouted. Shouichi sweat dropped nodding slowly. His friend was definitely an odd one. "See I remember this smell that I really, really liked when I was younger but I can't seem to find it anywhere's… SO! I decided I'd figure it out!"

"Ai-chan….you made a mess that's all," he stated rubbing his head. Ai stared at him blankly. He could see the hurt in her eyes but the hurt soon turned away. Ai turned her back to him going back into the bathroom. "Ai-chan I didn't mean it like that! Please don't be upset with me." Ai didn't say a word as she bent down to pull the plug in the bath tub. Shouichi felt terrible. He had caused her pain, which hurt him.

"It's alright Shou-kun," Ai spoke softly. If Shouichi hadn't been listening he most likely would have never heard it. "I'll clean it all up."

"Ai…" he knelt down next to her, ignoring the festering pain from his stomach, stopping her hand from pulling up on the plug. Stopping her from erasing the mess she made. "You don't have too…Please don't." Ai released the plug but she didn't pull her hand away. "It smells….interesting."

"Really? Do you like it?" Ai asked in a more normal tone. Shouichi sighed slightly nodding. How could he not lie to her? She looked over at him, a large smile spreading across her face with delight. Shouichi found himself smiling along side her. Why he wondered. Why was it when she smiled like this, he felt at peace- despite how close she was and the irritating pain his stomach brought him? With that one smile from her, the pain went away.


End file.
